


[Fanart + Ficlet] Happy Birthday, Mr. Rogers

by Terrenis



Series: Terrenis' Creative Output [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Authoress is heat-damaged, Birthday Presents, Ficlet plus Art, Fluff and Crack, I'm so sorry, M/M, Okay I'm not, Self-Insert, bad humour, birthday fic, crackfic, weird reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrenis/pseuds/Terrenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little birthday ficlet plus some art for Steve, who celebrates his 97th birthday today...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart + Ficlet] Happy Birthday, Mr. Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I just wanted to post my two posters which I made for Steve's birthday. Then I noticed my mistake in the first poster and since it was too late to undo it, I included a small ficlet to make it fit in.

Me: *pops in from Real World*

Me: *sees Steve Rogers just a few metres away*

Me: *shouts out loud*

Steve: Awww, that’s nice. But it’s only my 97th birthday, not my 98th.

Me: Oops. My mistake!

Steve: *pats head* Don’t worry too much about it! It’s the thought that counts. Me: Well, then I’ll better give you your present, before your friends arrive for the party.

Steve: Party?

Me: Double Oops. I wasn’t supposed to tell you that. Forget, what I said!

Steve: *slowly* Okayyyyyyyy!

Me: Here’s your present. Believe me it comes the bottom of my heart. *pulls out a reluctant Bucky out of her spacy pocket dimension, dressed elegantly with bow and party hat*

Steve: *eyes wide and tearful and his lips are quivering dangerously* B…Bucky?

Bucky: *shoots bouquet at Steve*

Steve: *grabs Bucky by the head and kisses him deeply* That is the best birthday present ever. Thanks, Ter. *kisses Buck again*

Me: *watches them making out* Ah, Young Love.

Me: Oh, and a Happy Independence Day, you two.

Bucky & Steve: Thank you. *are waving goodbye*

Me: *sighs and vanishes back to Real World*

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry. But it's way tooo hot here where I live and I simply can't think straight. This is the result!
> 
> Nevertheless, come and have fun on [Tumblr](terrenis.tumblr.com) with me!


End file.
